


Road To Love

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M, Motorcycle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Pata thought they were just the usual type of loud mouthed bikers, with nothing better to do than insult those passing, but tonight he's in for a surprise.





	Road To Love

            All Pata wanted was a bottle of Jack Daniels but as he approached the convenience store his heart sank as he saw the small gang of bikers hanging around the front. Such men never seemed to leave him alone but whiskey was far too important to be bothered by their presence. Bracing himself for the worst, he walked past them and ignored the comments about how he looked like some kind of reject from a failed Eighties’ rock band. At least he could play guitar, which was probably a greater achievement that any of them had. He doubted any of them had even graduated high school.

            His harsh thoughts however were brought to an abrupt end, as one of the bikers came to his defence. This had never happened before and stunned Pata turned and stared at the man who had spoken, before disappearing into the safety of the shop. He may have misheard but he swore the man with the long wavy brown hair had said 'Shut up, some of us like the rock and roll look.”

            Buying his Jack Daniels, Pata left the store to find the men were preoccupied with teasing the man who had defended him. He should just use the chance to go home without fuss but he couldn't just leave the man who had stood up for him to be bullied like this. The next time somebody called the man a fag, Pata decided to speak up.

            “And do you have a problem with homosexuality?” Pata demanded. “Most homosexuals I know are smart, interesting and creative people. I don't see any of those qualities in you.”

            “If you love fags so much, go and fuck them and mind your own business.” The man snapped back. Pata, who had been expecting such a response, only smiled.

            “I plan too.” He answered easily before turning his attention to the long-haired man. “Seriously, a man like you should hang out with people that actually show some signs of intelligence.”

            “They're not so bad,” The man replied. “Just scared of what they don't understand. They’re only calling me gay because I am.”

            “Look Taiji, I'm not staying around here to be insulted,” One of the men spoke up. “We're leaving.”

            “I'll see you later.” Taiji replied without even looking, his attention was already fully on Pata and from his gaze it was clear he was checking him out. Around him his friends seemed uncomfortable before leaving in haste and Pata found himself alone with Taiji and a lot of questions.

            “If you’re gay, why are you hanging out with homophobes?” Pata asked, who was becoming more and more convinced that Taiji didn't belong with that crowd.

            “They're my friends.” Taiji explained simply, as if it was so obvious that Pata shouldn't be asking.

            “But they hate what you are.” Pata pointed out.

            “No, they're uncomfortable discussing that side of my personality,” Taiji corrected. “They find the rest of me cool enough to hang out with.”

            “OK, but why do you hang out with them?” Pata asked.

            “Because they're my friends, keep up.” Taiji teased and Pata shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to understand this friendship any time soon. “Hey, is that alcohol?”

            “Jack Daniels.” Pata replied.

            “Perfect,” Taiji replied. “I'll buy you dinner, then we'll go back to my place and drink.”

            “It's half ten. I've already had dinner.” Pata replied, wanting to kick himself for being so stupid. It wasn't this often that such a hot man asked him out on a date, why had he said no?

            “We could just drink?” Taiji offered. “How about we go to the beach?”

            “At night? That could be nice.” Pata decided before realising such an activity would involve him riding on the back of Taiji's motorbike. It shouldn't be bad going there but coming back with a driver who'd had half a bottle of whiskey? It was too late to argue though, as Taiji was already handing Pata a helmet and getting onto the bike. Feeling reckless, Pata put the helmet on and sat behind Taiji, hesitating for the briefest of moments before wrapping his arms tightly around the other man's chest. Making his own attraction clear, he leant heavily against the other man so that his grip was more of an affectionate hug. Taiji didn't miss this signal and was smiling as he put the bike into gear and drove the few miles to the beach.

 

            Leaving the bike on the edge of the road, the couple carefully made their way down to the sand and sat together sharing the bottle of whiskey as they talked. It became clear that Taiji was also a musician and could share Pata's appreciation of music. He hadn't been joking when he said he liked Pata's rock and roll image, he truly found it attractive and before those words had even left his mouth, Pata was kissing him.

            Just as suddenly as the kiss had begun, Pata was sitting back as if it had never happened, drinking some Jack Daniels out of the bottle. Taiji, bemused by Pata's completely laid back attitude, lay back in the sand and stared up at the stars, wishing he knew what more of the constellations were called. Had this been a drama or TV or a novel, a shooting star would have flown across the sky and he'd have wished that Pata would remain by his side, or something romantic like that but this was reality. In reality if you wanted a man, you had to earn him through kind words and thoughtful gestures, whilst remaining true to yourself. Still it would be nice if Pata was the one, nice to have a boyfriend who understood his passion for music.

           

            Eventually they both had to agree it was time to go home and once again Pata got onto Taiji's motorbike and they were on the open road, travelling at a speed that felt at least double that of the speed limit.

            Half drunk now, Pata's hands wandered down Taiji's body until his right hand was resting over the other man's crotch. It felt warm and nicely sized and he squeezed gently as he tried to get the full picture of what Taiji had to offer. The leather trousers made it hard though and deciding it would be a good idea to undo them and feel the flesh beneath, Pata did just that, not really thinking about Taiji’s reaction. It was alright, as the biker didn't care in the slightest that he had another man's hand feeling him up. In fact, his body said it all as he grew harder and as Pata realised the other man was hard for him, he could only grin.

            There was only one thing that he could do now and forgetting where he was, Pata began to stroke Taiji's erection gently as the world flew by. To Taiji's credit, he was able to focus enough on the road as to not cause an accident but it was more than distracting to have a hand job whilst driving. He should pull up and find somewhere private but this was fun and dangerous and gave Taiji a thrill. He loved being wild and spontaneous and was surprised to find those qualities in Pata, who had seemed so normal until now.

            This however had to be the best hand job Taiji had ever experienced. Pata knew what he was doing and combined with the vibrations of his beloved bike it was almost like having a threesome with the machine as the third man in the equation. Perhaps he had a little bit of a bike fetish but didn't any biker?

            This was one of the best times of Taiji's life and as he came across the front of his bike, his world was filled with orgasmic bliss and the happiness only being with someone you really liked could bring. This may just be the beginning of their relationship but it was a good beginning that Taiji prayed would lead to a happy future.


End file.
